


With You in Mind

by Aeo_Xandara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara
Summary: Soulmates was not an alien concept to Diana. The amazons had them, the humans had them, but as far as she could tell l,  she didn't.A psychoempathic link connected both halves of a bonded pair. They could feel each others emotions if they wanted, and even talk telepathicly. Exceptions being feelings of severe duress, grief, or anger.Diana, throughout growing up, fighting Nazis, and being Wonder Woman, never felt any connection.Until one day, it knocked her off her feet, literally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write. Enjoy
> 
> No beta  
> On phone  
> Mistakes are mine

Soulmates was not an alien concept to Diana. The amazons had them, the humans had them, but as far as she could tell,  she didn't.

A psychoempathic link connected both halves of a bonded pair. They could feel each others emotions if they wanted, and even talk telepathicaly. Exceptions being feelings of severe duress, grief, or anger. 

Diana, throughout growing up, fighting Nazis, and being Wonder Woman, never felt any connection. 

Until one day, it knocked her off her feet, literally.

It was a normal day for Diana Prince. She was authenticating an old piece of greek art, for the museum she worked for, when her heart burst. A pain and sorrow unlike anything she had felt filled her soul. This grief was compounded by fear and terror. It felt as if her world had ended. Sobs broke from her body, and she collapsed onto her knees, unable to cope with or comprehend this feeling. 

It didn't take her long to realise it was her soulmate feeling these things. But this was little comfort as she couldn't imagine how anyone could feel this crippling emotional pain. 

After several long minutes, the anguish began to ebb slighty, allowing Diana to pick herself off the floor, the greek art all but forgotten. She was greatful she was alone in her office, as she leaned against her desk, sighing deeply, wiping tears from her eyes. 

She focused on relaxing, and her thoughts went to her soulmate, desperate to offer any kind of comfort. She felt something open in her mind, and it was raw with emotion, and in that moment, she had made the connection, and to her amazement, it felt like that of a child, and that this child felt utterly alone.

Given her immortality,  she couldn't say she was entirely suprised that it was a child. 

'It's ok, dear one, you are not alone' Diana said into the link, trying to reassure her. 

She felt suprise from the child, mixed with confusion. However the strange words that filtered through her took her off gaurd. 

In the centuries she had been alive, Diana learned all the languages she could, and this was not one she had ever heard before. 

And before she could say anything more, the link faded, and dissappeared. Despite Diana's attempts, she couldn't reconnect to the child.

She knew she wasn't gone, as death was said to be painful through the link, and this just felt cold. Diana knew, she could only wait. 

__

Twenty years had passed since the link faded, and a new superhero had emerged. He was called Superman, but it was his origins that intrigued Diana. 

He was an alien, and his planet had died when its core collapsed upon itself. As he was only an infant when he was sent away in his pod, he believed that he was the only survivor of his home world. 

Diana befriended him, became his friend and ally, earning enough of his trust to learn his secret identity, Clark Kent. In turn, she expressed her own. 

He told her little of his world, but when he shared the Fortress of Solitude with her, she came upon the language she had once heard. 

She knew without a doubt, her soulmate was Kryptonian, and that it wasn't Clark. 

It would be a few years more before the link opened again. This time filled with a different kind of panic and confusion. And this time, Diana wasn't alone. 

She was meeting with the owner of a prestigious museum in France, walking amongst the galleries when the floodgates opened. She gasped for air, as she reached for a nearby pillar to steady herself, as tremors shook through her body. 

“Diana, are you alright?” The owner asked, knowing her preference for english. 

“Oui. My soulmate is just afraid.” She responded softly,  resting her head kn the cool marble. “A moment,  please.” She closed her eyes focusing on the link, a small hum response from the owner, almost unnoticed. 

'Dear one, everything will be okay' Diana felt a sense of comfort wash over the still childlike mind. It had been 23 years, and she wondered how they could still only be a child. 

The unknown language filtered into her thoughts, but this time there was a word she understood. 'Earth'

Over the next few years, the child grew more mature, and learned more and more english. And soon enough, Diana was having conversations with the girl, the gender reveal being a pleasent surprise.

Diana learned that the girl, Kara, was 13 when Kryton died, but unlike her cousin,  Clark, or Kal-El, as he was named, her pod was knocked off course and into the phantom zone, a timeless realm of space. 

Kara talked about her sister, Alex, and how being human is incredibly difficult with so many powers. Diana understood completely, and told Kara stories of growing up on Themyscira, and being a greek god creation. 

Kara was, physically, 17 the first time she aksed to meet. 

'Not yet, Dear one.' Was Diana's answer. As eager as she was to meet the girl, she wanted Kara to be closer in age. 

As Kara got older, their conversations grew less frequent. Diana busy in her work with art and antiquities, Kara with school, and her endless longing for Alex to return from college. 

Every year, Diana made sure to wish Kara a happy birthday. Most were met with warm feelings, seldom with words. Not that bothered either girl, they still talked a couple times a week. 

'Gah, Miss Grant is demanding.' Came a disgruntled thought one day, making Diana laugh. She set down the file she was reading, as she leaned into the mental link. 

'Something tells me you can handle it.' 

'Who demands a salad with a cheeseburger on it?' Kara whined. 

'Oh, my Kara. You're just upset because it's not for you.' Diana poked back, returning to her file, not disclosing that it had something to do with the Themysciran travelling to National City. 

'Don't tease, it takes a lot of calories to catch a falling plane.'

'So that was you on the news. I thought so.' Diana smiled, so proud of Kara. 

'Aww, shucks' Diana realises Kara felt her pride, and masked it quickly. 'Too late wonder woman'

'Get back to work child.' Diana chided. She felt giddiness from Kara when the link closed. 

She looked at her calander, noting she wasn't due in National City for another few days, but decided going early wouldn't hurt. So she grabbed her purse and left her office. A few hours later she was on a flight from her home in Paris, to the home of Kara Danvers. 

After her plane landed, she checked into a nearby hotel for some rest, falling asleep quickly with Kara on her mind. 

Despite all the talks, and years, Diana had no clue what Kara looked like, and realised as she awoke and dressed for the day, that she was nervous. Today was Kara's 24th birthday, and she debated opening the link to tell her, or just suprise her. As she stepped into the elevator she made up her mind. 

'Happy Birthday, Dear One' She felt the warmth spread through Kara with the simple words. 

'I just blew out a candle in my morning sticky bun.' Kara chirped back. 

'Did you make a wish?' 

'Of Course. I'll tell you later, I'm running late.'

Diana assumed Kara was eating while speed walking to work, and smiled at the thought.

'I'm sure I know what it was.' Kara didn't respond, she didn't have to. Every year she wished to finally meet Diana. 

As she reached the street outside her hotel, she flagged a cab, managing to catch on relatively quickly. 

“Where to Miss.” The driver asked. 

“CatCO, please.” Diana replied, careful to keep the link to Kara closed. 

Ten minutes later, she was paying her fare and climbing out. Diana knew, from Kara's rants, that she worked on the top floor, and quickly headed for the entrance to the building. 

A receptionist stopped her from going to far into the building. 

“You need a visitors pass, Miss.” The brunette woman called. Diana turned and smiled as she approached the desk. 

“My apologies, I'm was just trying to surpise my soulmate.” Diana said, as the woman handed her a log sheet to sign.

“How sweet, is it your anniversary?” She asked sweetly. 

“Actually, we haven't officially met yet.” Diana admitted. “It's her birthday.”

“Wait, you mean Kara?” 

“Oui.” Diana smiled, as she signed the log. 

“Lucky girl,” The receptionist said as she handed over a visitor badge. “Here you go, and congrats.”

Diana nodded, clipping the badge to her coat, and headed for the elevator. After several minutes, she finally made it to the top floor, amd looked around. She spotted a very. Nice glass office, with the iconic Cat Grant in it, sitting at her desk. Knowing Kara's desk was right by the office, Diana headed towards it, shocked to find the assistant's desk void an assistant. 

She failed to see the hawklike stare coming from the media queen once she reached the desk, or the woman's stealthy approach.

“Who are you?” Her voice was demanding, and it caused the Greek woman to jump. 

“Sorry, ” Diana squeaked, before quicky composing herself. “I am Diana Prince.”

“I am aware that you are not on my list for appointments, or interviews. You can see yourself out.” The media queen turned away to return to her desk. 

“I'm not actually here to see you.” Diana replied sweetly, reaquiring a stare that few could probably withstand. 

“No? Then whom do you seek to see?” Cat asked in a cold voice. 

“My soulmate, Kara.” Diana answered, not intimidated by this woman in the alightest. However, with her answer, Cat Grants demeanour changed drastically, as her eyes looked her up and down. 

“Very well.” The Queen turned to face the bullpen. “KIERA!!!”

Diana winced at the shout, but it was short lived as an adorable blonde girl in a cardigan came quickly around the corner. Diana almost gasped at the purity of her saphire eyes.

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara dutifully responded as she reached her boss. Diana decided to just look at the girl. 

“You are excused from you duties today, Kiera. See you tomorrow morning. That is all.” Cat turned and strutted back into her office, leaving a confused assistant. 

“She definitely is something else, Dear One.” Diana said, her eyes looking at the boss lady. She turned and faced Kara, once she heard a gasp, but before she fully turned, Diana was pulled into a fierce hug.

“Oh Rao, it's really you.” Kara tightened her hold. “Best birthday ever.”

Diana pushed her back slighly, before leaning in, planting a soft delicate kiss on the assistant's lips, lingering for several moments, before leading the blinde towards the elevators. 

“Day's not over yet, my love.”

Kara blushed at the words, and Diana wondered what she had to be nervous about.


	2. part 2. (cuz yall wanted it)

To say Kara was excited, would be putting it lightly. She was currently standing in the elevator, holding the hand of her soulmate, the one and only Wonder Woman.

"Dear one, I think this elevator moves far too slowly." Came Diana's voice. Her tone was playful, as was the smirk that she threw at Kara.

Kara giggled and squeezed Diana's hand a little tighter, but still minded her strength, unsure of how much she could actually take. However, despite her excitement, Kara believed their first kiss, as sweet as it was, was a bit soon. To be honest, she was intimidated by the sheer presence of the amazon warrior. 

"Well, there is no rush, really, I mean unless you want there to be a rush, then pshh, easy, but like, we have all day, and now I have nothing planned now, so like if you had something in mind, then awesome, otherwise me, totes clueless. I mean technically we are only meeting for the first time, so like maybe treat it like a first date, or not, maybe not. Am I babbling, cuz I tend to do that around beautiful women, not that I spend time with other beautiful women, not in that way, and even if I did they would have nothing on you, I mean your a goddess, like literally...."

"Kara." 

"Shutting up now." Kara said, biting her lip to keep herself silent.

Diana giggled at her antics, getting a  blush out of Kara. Before the Amazon could say anything else, the elevator dinged upon reaching the ground floor. Both young women exited and headed for the door. 

Kara glanced over her shoulder at Diana, noting that she wasn't right beside her anymore, instead was at the front desk. It only took a moment, and whatever the girl at the desk said to Diana, made her smile. Suddenly Kara felt something new bubble through her.

Diana looked back and locked eyes before gracefully striding back to the blond.

"Dear one, I can feel the jealous seeping throught the link. There is nothing to be jealous about. She just wished us a happy day, as I returned the vistitors pass." Diana explained, as she took one of Kara's hands.

Kara sighed in relief, letting the jealous drain from her body, as the pair turned back for the doors.

"And I agree," Diana said as they left the building. "We should treat this as an oppurtunity for a first date, as we have yet to have one. Is there anything you can think of. Maybe breakfast?"

Kara gave a look the said that she knew that Diana knew that food was a particular weakness of Kara.

"A sticky bun, or a tray of them is an insufficient breakfast Kara."

"I only had four..." Kara tried to defend herself.

"Maybe something a little more wholesome for dessert then?" Diana suggested with a certain kind of warmth.

Kara was about to respond when her bluetooth beeped. She tapped the button on the side, answering the call.

"Kara." It was Alex, and she didn't wait for Kara to answer. "We need Supergirl. Rogue alien, near Lexington West."

"On my way." Kara pressed the button again and looked at Diana apologetically. "My other job beckons."

"Does Supergirl need the help of Wonder Woman?" Diana asked, her playful tone gone.

"No, no. Um, find a place to eat, let me know where, and I will meet you after I am done. Shouldnt be too long." Kara said as she glanced around for the nearest alley.

"Sounds good, Kara." Diana replied, "Be careful."

"Always." Kara replied, before darting into an alley. She pulled open her shirt revealing her supersuit. With a burst of speed, she shed the rest of her clothing,  pulling her boots from her large purse, and took off.

It didnt take long for her to find the place Alex was talking about. There was a large hole in the side of a building, that the blonde identified as a bank. With a sigh, she flew inside, landing behind the figure she assume to be the culprit.

It was a pretty safe bet as he, kara assumed, was huge, and reptillian. She was about to say something when the alien ripped the vault door open and tossed it behind him with great force. The hunk of metal impacted against Kara, throwing her back out through the hole in the wall and into the street. It caught her off gaurd, but didnt hurt.

"Well that was just rude!" She scolded as she stepped back in over the rubble. The alien stopped in his tracks and turned, eye narrowing at the sight of the girl of steel.

"Kryptonian trash!" He growled, as he posed to charge, but Kara moved first. 

She stepped foreward and threw a solid right hook at the  brute, but it was caught with ease, stunning her that something could just stop her strength like that. The alien then tossed her forcefully through the front wall of the bank, sending her crashing into the lobby, breaking the teller glass on the way.

"Ok, ow." Kara coughed as she started to get up, but something slammed into her back, shoving her back to, and through the floor several inches.

'I can help if you would like.' Came Diana's voice through the link, hints of concern and mirth traveling with it.

'I got it. Just give me a moment.' Kara replied hastily, as she tried to stand again. This time she was kicked through the front window back into the street. 

She was getting frustrated though. She was finally able to stand and stare down the alien attacker, as he stepped through the glass in pursuit. He let out a roar before starting to charge.

But Kara was already a step a head. She began to blow a chilling wind at the brutish alien, dropping the temperature to near freezing in the matter of seconds, bringing his charge to a halt. With a stagger, and a fall, the alien fell unconsious at Kara's feet.

She reached up at tapped the button on her bluetooth, triggering the call back command.

"Danvers." Came Alex's voice.

"One rogue alien ready for pickup." Kara said.

"Pulling up now." And sure enough there were three black trucks pulling up. Kara tapped the button canceling the call as she say Alex climb out of the first one, and jog over to her.

"Good work Supergirl. We will take it from here." Alex said loudly enough for the crowd that was starting to gather to hear, but lowered her voice for Kara. "Pot stickers on me, if your hungry. Wait.." Alex's voice trailed.

"What?" Kara asked suddenly confused.

"You auditioning for a spot in the Justice League?" Alex asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is obvserving you." Alex answered, pointing behind Kara, towards a rooftop.

When Kara turned, She saw the unmistakable form of Wonder Woman, turn and leave the scene.

"Not that I know of. Maybe she was just in the area?" Kara suggested, actually surpised that Diana was watching her.

"Maybe." Alex seemed to relent. "Anyways, Pot Stickers and Pizza? I'm buying. If you can spare the time from work, I mean."

Kara shook her head. "Got the day off actually. But not right now, I kinda have, uh, something to do."

Kara turned to leave but her sisters voice stopped her.

"Supergirl, freeze." Alex stepped into her path and starred her in he eyes. "You never turn down Pot stickers or pizza. Escpecially when someone else is buying. What could possibly have you running off to instead."

"Umm, uh... err..." Kara didn't know what to say. She hadn't exactly been very open about her soulmate with Alex, despite them not having secrets from each other. But how could she possible tell Alex, that not only is her soulmate now in National City, but was also Wonder Woman. Kara simply bit her lip to keep from speaking.

"Is it this mysterious soulmate of yours?" The squeak that came from Kara's throat was more then enough answer, and they both new it. "Okay, two choices then. Choice one, you can bring them by later tonight, which is game night I need to remind you, and your birthday party with our friends," Kara groaned, "none of that, or choice two, I can track your GPS and interupt whatever date your about to have. I think ten seconds is enough to decide."

"Alex!" Kara whined.

"10"

"Come on.."

"9"

Kara frowned.

"8"

"Fine!" Kara gave in. "One sec."

"Good. Take your time passing along the mandatory invitation." Alex smirked, crossing her arms in her patented victory pose.

'My sister is forcing me to invite you to game night tonight, with our friends to meet you, and probabaly embarass me at the party we are having.' Kara said into the link.

Diana warm voice flooded her mind immediately. 'Do you want me there?"

'Of course, I was gonna ask you anways, but now you kind of dont have a choice. My sister is a brat.' She replied, giving a glare at Alex, who just looked even smugger about it.

'I look foreward to it. I am at this little diner just around the corner, by the way.'

'I will be there shortly.' Kara said, as she closed the link, still glaring at Alex. "You're a brat. She will be there. Can I go now?"

Alex's smile grew all the wider. "She, huh?"

"Don't start."

"Fine, go." Alex said, uncrossing her arms, "I will see you tonight." With that she went back into work mode, and started taking charge of the situation outside their little bubble.

Kara, with a smile tossed in Alex's direction, took off back to alley to get her clothes, before heading to the diner that Diana was waiting at.

Kara walked through the front door of the little diner, suprised she didn't know of this one, and a little bell rang above her signaling her arrival. It wasn't terribly busy, and she quickly found Diana sitting at a small booth near the back. She walked quickly over and sat across from the amazon.

"Sorry about my sisters, she can be, well my sister." Kara apologized softly. 

"Nothing to worry about dear one, I am sure she is just looking out for you. I take it she doesn't know much about me." Diana assumed correctly.

"Haven't really figured out a way to tell her that your wo..... a woman." Kara caught herself from revealing too much in a public place, but it seems like Diana caught on.

"It could be a bit much, but I know you wish to tell her."

"Not my secret to tell really. Which is also a factor." Kara admitted.

Diana smiled warmly, reaching across the table taking the younger girls hand. "You are very sweet"

Kara smiled back as they locked eyes with one another.

'You handled that Alien very well. Despite being knocked around a bit too much for my liking.' Diana said through the link.

Kara almost laughed. 'I often assume my brute strength can handle it up front, as is normally the case. Wasn't expecting him to be stronger then me." Kara replied.  

'Just be careful if that is the strategy you use. I would prefer it if you dont get hurt.' They shared a knowing look with each other, almost not noticing the waitress walk up to the table.

"Good morning ladies, how are y'all doing today. My name is Stella and I will be taking care of you this morning, or whats left of it." 

Both Heroines placed their orders, Kara being modest as she wasnt about to reveal her massive appatite in a new place. As the waitress walked away, they locked eyes again.

"Alex thinks you were scouting me for the League." Kara said, keeping it vague but clear.

"If I was, I am sorry to say you have much improvement before you would be ready for our team." Diana said softly.

Kara nodded, trying to keep the slightly sting she felt at those words. She failed, based on the way Diana's expression softened.

"Kara, you are still new at this, it took many years of this before your cousin was ready. To be honest, with how long you have been doing it, you are already better then he was at this point. So fret not, dear one." Diana's words went straight to her ego, but she would like to thing she hid it well.

She wasn't naive, she knew the main difference was Clark was alone when he started being Superman, figuring out how to be a hero alone, with the support of few people. Kara has her sister, her friends, and a whole government agency  backing her up. Not to mention the media queen who is quick to call out all of supergirls shortcomings and flaws. She simply isn't allowed to make the same mistake twice.

Kara and Diana shared Idle chit chat untill thiere order came, both noticing how easy conversation flowed between them. They already know most things about each other, so it all feel into place comfortable over a shared meal. 

As the waitress dropped of the check, Diana asked a very unusual question, in Kara's opinion.

"Are you a split the check kind of girl, or the insist to pay it kind of girl?" Diana asked, a playful mirth in her voice. 

"I'm a Split it first, and take turns later kind of girl. It adds up with my appitite. You'll see."

"I am sure I will." Diana said. They split the bill, before stepping out back into the city.

They walked about for a while, sharing interests that haven't spoken of before, and even shared an ice cream cone at the park. In Kara's mind the day was absolutely perfect.

She checked the time realizing they shoud probably head back to Kara's for the party and game night, and to get the awkward out of the way.

"Well, Diana we should probably head to my place. My sister is probably pacing around waiting to interrogate you."

'Then let us be off. I look foreward to meeting your friends.

_________________________  
Diana's POV  
_________________________

The walk to Kara's Place was quiet, Diana silently amused at how nervous Kara felt through the link. She knew there was little comfort to give, as the opinion of Alex was something Kara treasured very dearly, and until judgement was made, the kyrptonian would be a nervous wreck.

As they arrived at the door to the appartment, Diana noticed the reenforced door frame and hinges, to help prevent accidental damage. She could also hear light laughter coming from inside, and that the sound of that laughter immediately brought a smile to Kara's face.

Kara threw the door open, softly, and bolted inside quickly hugging someone from behind. "LUCY!!!!!!!"

"KARA!!!!!" The girl squealed back, turning and hugging back just as tightly.

The scene brought a smile to Diana's face as she quietly stepped inside, closing the door.

"Would you believe they saw each other yesterday." A short haired brunette said as she appeared next to the amazon.

"Actually, I can." Diana answered honestly. Watching as Kara greeted other guests in the room.

"You must be the secret soulmate."

"Then that would make you the sister?" Diana asked, turning to face her.

"Indeed it does." Alex offered a cold unopened beer to Diana, and she took it. "I'm gonna be blunt. My sister being gay, not a shock, and she wouldn't hide that from me, the fact that she has told me nothing about you would suggest you have a secret that she can't tell me. So I will ask this. Are you dangerous for my sister?"

"I respect your forewardness of the situation. I am no more dangerous to her, then she is to me."

"Fair enough, but I have to assume that you know who she is, mostly since she cant keep it a secret from those closest to her."

"I am aware that she is supergirl, if that is what you are inferring."

"It is." Alex replied, sipping her own beer, watching Diana closely. "So if you just as dangerous, knowing that, tells me that you are also a superhero. Only one other has been seen, Wonder Woman."

"You are very intelligent, more so then I initially thought after seeing you this morning, not that I believed you not to be." Dian commented, taking a sip of her own beer.

"Then why did you just stand there as my sister was thrown around." There it was. The protective sister. 

"She said she could handle it, and I trusted her to. Yes, I could have helped her, but trust me when I say that would have done more harm then good."

"I hope you have more to say on that. I take protecting her very seriously." Alex crossed her arms. Neither woman noticing the several sets of eyes now watching them.

"I was worried when I first saw her on the ground. But as I know from working with her cousing, Krytonians are far from fragile. Had Kara been doing this for several years instead of just a few months, I may have stepped in. But she needed to fight a stronger opponent, and she did so, beautifully I might add, using brain not brawn. Sometimes us hero types have to do things for ourselves, but had she asked for the help, I would have lent it gladly. And to add to the point. National City is Supergirls to protect, not mine."

Alex nodded accepting Diana's words. She looked up finally noticing everyone else was watching, but finding Kara's eyes first. "I approve Kara."

Kara burst into a smile and picked Alex up into a hug, both girls falling into giggles.

A smaller, nerdy looking young man walked up to Diana, and failed to hold eye contact.

"Di...did you just say that you're Wonder Woman?" He asked, clearly awestruck and shy.

"Winn!" Kara and Alex scoled at the same time. Much to the amusement of everyone else, who broke out into laughter.

Diana looked around at all the faces, full of warmth, joy and love. And was happy to finally find herself apart of Kara's life, and to be so easily accepted by those closest to her.

Diana smiled bright, letting her love seep through the link, and her eyes locked with Kara's. 'With you in mind, I will always be happy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally coming back from my hiatus, I aquired a bluetooth keyboard to make writing easier. 
> 
> As always, I am unbetad, all mistakes are mine, and still written on my phone, but with my new toy. 
> 
> I hope this chapter gave enough for those who wanted more, I have more Diana/Kara on the way, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I am greatful for you all. 
> 
> -Aeo

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and talk with me on timblr @aeoxandara


End file.
